Harry Potter And The Phoenix Rebels
by Nerce Kagome
Summary: Well obvesily this is year six for young Harry Potter. Hey! how many O.W.L.'s did he manage to get and whos the new defence agenced the darkarts teacher? And what is Fred and Gorges mom doing about their new joke shop? Read and find out! Six thing is up!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anyone.  
(Not even my self)  
  
The sixth year  
  
Chapter one O.W.L.'s  
  
Harry Potter was a very unusual character. He hated the summer holidays. And he was a wizard.  
"I thought I told you to shut that thing up!" roared Mr. Dursley as he pounded on Harry's bedroom door causeing little specks of dust to fall from the ceilings.  
"I'm going to send it off in just a second!" Harry yelled as loud as he could "Unless you want my friend Tonks to come and take care of it." Mr. Dursley must have backed off because Harry could no longer hear his uncle's heavy breathing. Harry finished writing his letter and sent it off. The usual gloom spread over him as he sent her away watching her until she was just a speck in the dusk. He wished so dearly that his godfather where there.  
"Hey!" Harry's fat cousin was pounding on his door. He scowled.  
"What?" Harry said having enough pounding on his door.  
"Its time to eat dinner."  
"I'll be down in a bit," Harry said miserably. Harry heard his over-weight go down the stairway and he started to walk out too. Harry was just trudging down the steps when he heard the phone ring. Joy sped over him as he ran to the phone.  
"Hello?" He asked wonderingly into the receiver.  
"Is Harry Potter there this is his professer from school."  
"This is him." Knowing that it was not his professor from school .In fact it was one of his best friends Hermione Granger. Uncle Vernon came walking into the hallway. When Harry mouthed its for me his uncle said five minuets and left the small hallway.  
"Harry this is Hermione not really a professor." She said although the way she said it she thought that Harry knew it was her.  
"Yeah I kinda knew." Harry said and then added, "I only got five minuets though."  
"Oh that's all right, anyways Dumbledore said it was quiet all right for you too come and visit now but he said you have to ask the Dursleys" There was a loud crack and Harry could hear Ron yelling at Fred and Gorge about apparating on his foot.  
"Well umm I gotta go so can I call you back?" Harry asked ready too hear an 'I'm sorry but where in a phone booth.' But he was quite wrong.  
"Sure here's my phone number." Harry wrote the number down on a piece of paper by the phone.  
"Ok well see you later then." Harry said before hanging up the ugly brown phone. He walked into the dinning room and sat at the seat he had been sitting at. He started getting some of the casserole that Aunt Petunia had made and put it on his plate.  
"Umm could I go to my friends house for the rest of the summer my professor said is was all right," He said glancing at his aunt who looked at his uncle. "Fine with—" Uncle Vernon got cut off by a slight tapping on the window. Harry realized that is was a school owl. He ran to the window too let it in.  
"Its my school grades!" Harry explained in an excited tone.  
"Well go open your ruddy male elce ware!" Uncle Vernon said in a harsh tone. Harry ran back up stairs too his room. He was ecstatic. Finally his first O.W.L.'s where here. Harry started to open the letter when it was fully open he gasped Five whole O.W.L.'s he must have done well in every subject to get this! The owl that had followed him up to his room with him was now pecking at his shoulder. But he didn't care. He was too busy looking at the comment at the bottom.  
  
"Great job this term the school supplies will be delivered too you exactly three weeks from the start of the New Year please be prepared Thank you  
  
Minerva Mongonail  
  
Harry couldn't believe it five whole O.W.L.'s. Then he suddenly realized the pecking on his shoulder.  
"Oh sorry," he said to the owl before letting it fly back out the window. Harry walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. He looked in the mirror and something struck him as quite odd. His scar was beat red even though it didn't even hurt it didn't even prickle like it did after his occlumency lessons with snape. After washing his hands he dried them and went back downstairs too find the Dursleys talking over his uncles job.  
"You know I really think that we, me and my job members, ought to get a raise." Vernon said taking a bite of the casserole. Harry sat down making his seat groan a bit. Dudley was done eating his food and was now getting more.  
"I also think that , I mean you've worked there over three years and only got promoted once." His aunt said taking a very large bite of the casserole. Harry felt very good about himself. He was going to send an owl to Ron , Hermione, Lupin-... "Oh no!" Harry said Aloud standing straight up.  
"What ," his uncle said looking mad that he interrupted his aunts and his conversation.  
Harrt could only say one word before running upstairs "TONKS!" 


	2. Chapter two Hermione's House

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks for my first review anglechoa  
  
Chapter two Hermione's House  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes wiended as Harry bolted up the stairs.  
"You better hurry up or I'll make you sleep in the broom closet!" Uncle Vernon roared up the stairs after him. Harry forgot that Hedwig was already gone. Slowly he went down stairs.  
"Well did you send it?" his uncle interrogated.  
"Hedwig, my owl, already left." he said going to help hide all the breakable stuff for when Tonks came. When every plate, lamp, and brakeabul glasses where hidden Harry was sent up too his room. Apparently Uncle Vernon forgot about the threat he had said earlier. Harry after brushing his teeth and putting on his pajamas remembered the phone call from his friend Hermione. He decided to call her when the Dursleys where asleep. When he heard uncle Vernon trudge off too his bed Harry thought he should wait a bit longer. He was staring out at the window whishing he had not sent that letter to his other weak-minded friend Neville Longbottem saying that he was sorry for all that happened last year with Voldemort. He glanced at his clock 2:30 in the morning. Harry quietly got out of bed crept out his door and down the stairs. He looked at the phone number written on the message pad. He quickly dialed it.  
"Hello?" A voice said on the other side of the phone.  
"Ron?" He said truing not to be too loud. "Yeah and would you mind telling me who the ruddy hell are you?" he said sounding very angry that he had been woken up. "Its me Harry," Harry said and quickly added, "Don't talk so loud my uncle might hear." "Alright so can you come," He asked still sounding tired. "Yeah but where do I go?" Harry asked wondering what time it was again. "Just flag down the damn night bus and say take my-" Ron stopped. "Yeah?" Harry said now not wondering about the time but wondering what cut off Ron. "Sorry mum came and checked up on me us." Ron said. "Oh yeah just flag the night bus and say take me to Hermione Granger's house." "Ok." Harry said hanging up the phone. He walked to the broom closet and whispered alohomora and stood back as it swung open with a creak. He grabbed his wand, quill, and his parchment and slowly, so that he made almost no sound, he walked to his room and started packing. He opened his dresser and took the close out and put them in his school trunk followd by his schoolbooks, spear inkbottle, and spear quill. He carefully laid his wand on the top. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and slowly walked down the stairs.  
"What do you think your doing?" Harry stopped dead. It was Dudley. He was holding a soda pop can and looked tired.  
"I'm leaving," Harry said and started walking towards the door again.  
"But my mums said you cant leave," Dudley said smiling.  
"Well that's too bad isn't." Harry said opening the door. Harry got out into the cold air. It felt good on his face. Slowly he walked to the driveway and stuck out his right arm. With a clash the night bus appeared right in frount of him.  
"Ello again 'arry." It was the night bus conductor.  
  
(Can anyone tell me his name I cant find it in the book but luckily I remember the price )  
  
"Err- hi," Harry said remembering that he need wizarding money. He opened his trunk and looked around and at the bottom he found one gold galleon.  
"Here you go," Harry said giving it to him. "Keep the change."  
"Thank you 'arry." He said pocketing it. Harry got on the bus and found a bed.  
"Oh sorry," The conductor said again, "Where you off to?"  
"Do you remember my friend Hermione Granger because I need to get to her house?"  
"Of cores I know where your friend lives we picked her up plenty of times." He said and the yelled up to Earl, "Hey Earl go the smart Granger girls house." There was a loud bang and they where speeding off. Only about five minuets later he got off. Only this didn't seem like Hermione's house. Not that he'd actually seen it but this house was rather large and well Harry thought there was no other way of putting this 'Too Clean'. He started to walk up the driveway. He looked at his shadow as he walked. For some reason he remembered Sirius. He felt an aching in his heart and anger as he walked too the door. "He was personally going to kill Bellatrix for murdering Sirius." He thought and knocked on the door.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000 


	3. chapter two through three

I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Thank you very much for the reviews and Stan's name !!! And I'm sorry for the errors you found.  
I'm really sorry but this chapter wont is as good since I'm having dun dun dun  
  
ULTRA SUPER-DUPER HORIBUL WRITERS BLOCK AND ITS ONLY THE 3-2 CHSPTER!! Cries like a little baby dose  
  
(Still chapter two)  
  
There wasn't an answer at the door. He knocked again. Still no answer. Angrily he started to walk down the driveway. He stuck his right arm out by the road and with a clash the night bus came.  
"Um Stan," Harry said before he got to introduce himself. , "If you take me to the leaky caldron can I pay you back later because that gallon I gave you was the only one I had at the moment," Harry said trying to sound that he wasn't mad at Ron and Hermione.  
"As long as you promis to bay back mate," Stan said and the quickly in a wisper added , "Don't tell Earl though , I think he'd be pretty mad." Harry nodded and boarded the bus. There on the bus he saw Dumbeldore sitting on a rather small bed reading the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore put the prophet down and looked up.  
"Why hello Harry," He said smiling and the he patted the seat by him. "Tonks, Professor Lupin, and Alaster Moody told me you haven't been replying." He said as Harry sat down but was jerked forward by the night bus.  
"Err- yeah I forgot that I was supposed to every three days," Harry said sheepishly.  
"Its quite all right," Dumbledore said twiddling his thumbs. They rode in silence until Harry had enough.  
"Where are you going?" He asked happy that the silence was over.  
"Where else would I go?" Dumbledore said looking at him overe his half moon spectacles.  
"I'm headed for the Leaky Caldron," Harry said looking at his feet.  
"Oh, you know maybe you should check out Weasly Wizard Weases I dare say I might want a portable swamp or some of those candies that make you sick." Dumbledore said as there was a quick flash and jerk.  
"Alright 'Arry Time To get off." Stan yelled from infrount of the bus. Harry got up and started to get his luggage.  
"Bye," Harry said as he got off. Harry started to walk into the Leaky Caldron. When he got in he went right back to find the bartender, Tom, but he wasn't there instead a blond girl about six feet tall was there. She was wearing a short green dress with lace.  
"Um excuse me but is there a room here?" Harry asked her blushing slightly.  
"Uh I think so but I'm not sure your going to have to ask Tom," She jerked her head towards a table. "This is just a part time job for me I'm going to do something else but I cant tell ya now its gonna be a surprise." She said and turned towards someone's cry for some fire whisky.  
"Err- Thanks." He said and started walking to Tom.  
  
Chapter three Cronzai vs. Weasley Wizard Weases  
  
Harry lay on his bed after Tom Hastily shown him his room. He was wondering if Fred and Gorge could use some help for almost two months. So he got up changed into some baggy jeans and a t-shirt and went outside to the brick wall to Diagon Ally.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oO 


	4. Cronzai

Well hello again I noticed you haven't been reviewing much so I shall make My chapters (or try to) longer!  
  
It is still chapter three  
  
Wesley wizerding Wheezes V.S. Cronzai  
  
After tapping the bricks with his wand and walking clumsily threw the hole Harry looked around. It wasn't deserted like he thought it would it was packed just like it was in the day only now he noticed that some of the shops have changed. For instance where Madam Malkins was there was now Madam Mrissk Costumes.  
Harry started wondering around He couldn't see the shop anywhere.  
"Uh S'cuse me but do you know where Wesley wizerding wheezes is?" Harry asked a witch that looked like she hadn't been asleep for days.  
"Right around the corner dear," she said sweetly and the tund to a yelling kid. Harry followd her directions and found himself at the weirdest looking stores he had every seen. There was a bright flaming that said Wesley wizarding wheeses'. Then about A little bit from that he saw a window covered in some weird writing. He saw a bright red door. He entered. When he was in he saw barrels and barrels of puking cartographies and fuming fevers and portable swamps. And then there were hats and hats. Harry recognized some of these as they where first made. He noticed the hats that make your head invisible and he saw some that where twitching. He looked around some more  
"Harry!!" Harry recognized the voices as Fred and Gorges.  
"How you been? Are you looking for a job till start of term because where hiring." Fred said beaming at him.  
"Uh actually yeah I need something too do later," Harry began but Gorge cut in, "Later why not now we don't want Cronzai too get you."  
"Cron-What?" Harry asked wondering what the heck it was.  
"Cronzai the bloody basterds that make this town hell," Gorge said in peer disgust.  
"Why do they make you so mad do they run another joke shop?" Harry asked looking from one twin to the other.  
"Of course Harry, they hate us too you know haven't you herd of business rivalry? Harry couldn't help but smile at Fred's sarcastic tone.  
"Well after I finished my homework I'll come and help," Harry said and then noticed something that he had'ent noticed before. A red hat that said DOG was just floating in the air.  
"Is that supposed to do that?" Harry wondered aloud. Gorge smiles.  
"Yep the first time we made it though me and Fred broke out in a rash," Fred winced at this.  
"Uh why dose it say dog?" Harry asked as he watched Fred shudder at the mere thought of the rash.  
"No reason," Gorge said innocently but it didn't convince Harry.  
"Where dose the rash appear?" He said smiling as Gorge winced too.  
"Well let's just say where the sun don't shine," Fred said now smiling too, "We made the owner of Cronzai try one on it was Hilarious."  
"Yeah he was grabbing every where saying," Fred made a face and imitated a voice sounding like an old geezer's," When I get my hands on you will regret it!" Harry cracked up in laughter. "Well see you later." Harry said and left the store.  
  
When he returned late that night Hedwig was back and had two letters tied too her leg.  
"Hedwig!" Harry said as he walked over too her. She stuck out her leg and he untied the letters. He opened the first one it was from Neville. (A/N. I put all the letters in the cursive writing but it doesn't appear when I put it on fan Fiction dose anyone know how to do it?)  
  
"Hi Harry its alright what happened at the Ministry. I want to thank you because for once I finally saw what you have done all the time you're at Hogwarts. I just hope that I wasn't a bother and Gran Said Thank you too. Don't worry next time well both get Bellitrix for what she did to our families. Well bye  
  
Neville  
  
Harry was Happy for what Neville wrote.  
"Next time, Next time well show her." He told him self Harry turned his attention too the other letter. He quick tore it open.  
"Lupin!" He said and began too read.  
  
Dear Harry, We will pick you up as well as Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Gorge at twelve 'o clock on Saturday The sixteenth.  
  
We have a surprise for you  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry looked astonished at the second letter. A Surprise? A surprise for what? Harry tossed the letter aside and ran back down the stairs.  
"Oops," Harry said as he accidentally ran into the girl bartender.  
"Oh uh I was meaning to talk to you but it sounds that you in a hurry so maybe Later?" she said walking up the stairs Harry had just come down from. 


	5. entry five short but oh well atleast you...

YAY chapter five!!!♥ I'm so happy I'm so happy!! giggles But before I get too happy I will change the O.W.L.'s to eleven instead of five because I didn't know five was bad sorry. So from here on it is eleven.  
  
Well now on with the stupid disclaiming part and after that on with the story!!!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter but if I did I would brag about it   
  
Harry tapped the bricks on the wall once again and passed through the opening. He started walking through the loosely packed crowds.  
"Harry!" A familiar voice echoed through the crowd  
"Harry how are you?" It was Oliver Wood the last quitich captain.  
"Fine," Harry muttered realizing where this was going and added, "I was kicked off the team."  
"What!" wood yelled making a few people stare.  
"They kicked you off!"  
"Yeah Fred and Gorge are too," Harry said starting to move from the crowd that was forming around him only to be pushed back to Wood.  
"He's right Oliver the last defense against the dark arts teacher did it." Fred and Gorge appeared in the crowd.  
"What have they done to our team!" Wood said Harry started to move away as Fred and Gorge explained what happened. He entered a bookshop that did not look anything at all like the normal one. He looked at some of the books at the back of the store.  
"Those just in," A sweet female voice said behind him. But before he had time to answer something hit him straight in the groin. Harry fell to his knees just to have another thing hit him in the head.  
"Ohh they are rather feisty today," The voice said again. Harry turned his head around to see a tall blond haired lady with pointed ears help him up.  
"Uh hi," Harry said going red. "What hit me?"  
"The fling magical creatures book," She said as if this has happened plenty of times before. Harry straightened his glasses.  
"Do you know if we will be needing those for Hogwarts?" Harry asked looking at his feet. He noticed the floor was coming apart.  
"I'm not sure but if they are I'll probably lower the price for the kids."  
"Alright then I'll be going," Harry said turning to the door and walking to it.  
"Umm If you see Orla at the bar tell her to come here, she is the part time worker I need to talk too her about," She hesitated, "Uh never mind just tell her to come here," She said and turned around and went out of the bookstore.  
When Harry came out of the store it was dawn. He looked at Madam Mrissk Costumes to find out it was Madam Malkens again. He walked back to the Leakey Caldron 


	6. six next entery will be chapter five the...

Blah blah blah I know I've been lazy but I have a reason it Onamia days and then A graduation and then shopping. (Onamia is where I live) oh and I saw two movies the third Harry potter and Euro-Trip. (X-rated Euro-Trip lol J/k)  
  
I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
Harry entered the bar area.  
"Tom do you know where Orla is?" Harry asked walking up to Tom. Tom was sitting at a rather dusty a table drinking some kind of drink that was neon green.  
"Hello and who might you be?" Tom asked. Harry knew he was drunk.  
"My name is John Shwartsanhagger," Harry said smileing.  
"Orlay is up in a boys room, don't tell her this but I think she's from Norway that one," Tom said and burst out laughing.  
"I'll try to remember that," Harry said turning to walk up the stairs to his room. When he entered his room he say two people not one but two. It was Orla and the pointed eared lady who was at the book shop.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Harry said not trying to be mean.  
"Talking about the you-know-what," Orla said smirking.  
"I don't care about the you-know-what because I don't know what it is right now," Harry said his legs aching to sit down.  
"You know what it is," The pointed eared lady said also smirking at him.  
  
"No I don't know and I don't even know your name," Harry said getting mad that they where in his room.  
"Right now I want to go to sleep!" Harry said this time trying to be mean with out raising his voice.  
"Lupin's going to pick all of us up early tomorrow," Orla said standing up off his bed.  
"So get a good nights rest and we'll wake you in the morning, oh and my name is Faye." And with that they both left leaving Harry and his confused self behind. "Forget it." Harry said to him self as he dressed in to his pajamas. "They wouldn't know anything about the Order." He quickly finished getting dressed and went to bed.  
"Wake up Harry, Its morning, Wake uuuup wake uppp, wake uppp wake upppp!" Harry's eyes snapped open to see Fred and Gorge singing wake up. Now that Harry was woken up he got out of bed.'  
"Alright alright I'm up," Harry said pulling out his close .  
"Ok you have five minuets or less," Gorge said in a sing song voice.  
"And if your too slow we'll come and help you, those arm holes can be a bit trickey," Fred said snickering and walking out with Gorge. Harry quickly got dressed and jammed every thing back in to his trunk with one minuet to spair.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O  
  
How did you like it? It is'ent as long but lifes hard so get a helmet.  
  
Next time is chapter five the surprise!! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
